Find your way back home
by kingdom.ruler.13
Summary: "I know it was a mistake." You finally managed to find your voice to say. "God, Brittany. I knew it was a mistake when the thought of breaking up with you even crossed my mind." You choke on your last word as a single tear escapes your glassy eyes and rolls down your cheek. My take on that adorable picture of Brittana in the choir room.


**Hi there! So this is my take on the scene where Brittany and Santana are smiling at each other like two love struck idiots. Dammit, they are so cute. I had already posted it on tumblr (my new addiction, don't judge) and decided to post it here as well.**

**Waiting for Glee 100 is sufficiently killing me.**

**This is my very first Brittana one-shot.**

* * *

**Apologies for having not updated my other story in a while.**

* * *

**Disclaimer: If I owned Glee, Brittana wouldn't have broken up. Just saying.**

* * *

You had gotten her text when you had just entered the gates of McKinley High a few minutes ago. It only said _'I'm in the choir room'_ but you can't help the way your heart warms and races at the familiar excitement and anxiousness flowing through your veins.

It was as if your body had experienced a drought and when you had decided to make that visit to MIT and found your favourite blonde playing chess, all of the feelings flooded back into your system all at once.

Yup, Chess! With actual humans as her _willing_ pawns.

You smile to yourself.

Brittany always seemed to hold a certain charm and you suspected that the people at MIT weren't immune to it. She fit in so well there and was absolutely radiating brilliance and confidence.

You always knew Brittany S. Pierce was a genius and now everyone else was getting to see that.

You were admittedly stunned when you first saw her sitting on the concrete steps with a microphone in her hands ordering her chess pawns around. That glorious silky blonde hair was a bit longer, her body seemed even more slender and the expression on her face - one of deep concentration. She was very surprised to see you there and you were surprised with yourself as well. It was an unexpected visit on your part.

You just wanted to get away from the stress of your life in New York if only for a bit. And so, you found yourself opening that email she had sent you a few months back expressing her desire for you to come visit her soon. She had sent you that email the day after she had toured the campus grounds and was introduced to her new room-mate.

You were happy for her, you really were - but a part of you was also a bit hesitant.

This was Brittany's time to have her own individual exploits. It was new territory and you didn't want to infringe. Part of you knew you were doing the right thing, but the other part, the one that yearned for the blonde so innately, knew you were being silly and was practically begging you to take the next train there and just do as you were told.

You sigh heavily, reigning in your conflicting emotions as you push open the doors to your old high school. You feel the dizzying rush of nostalgia overtake you as you walk down those familiar hallways, stopping briefly at the locker you once owned.

Everything looks absolutely the same, the subtle glares directed your way from now top Cheerios, the murmurs from the students who recognize you, save for the new faces of the students who regard you with an inkling of curiosity as you continue your path to the choir room.

You ignore them all the same, by-passing Sue's office and walking with purpose to the one place where you actually felt connected to.

As you finally reach the doorway your steps come to a halt.

There she is, all shimmering blonde hair, electric blue eyes and soft pink lips, sitting in the back row. You stand there, frozen. Not even daring to breathe. She hasn't noticed your presence yet because she's staring at the ceiling, a slight pout on her lips and a small crinkle adorning her forehead.

You know that look.

It's the look she gets when she's thinking really hard about something.

You're drawn to her - like a moth to a flame and so, you barely realize that your legs have taken you to stand directly in front of her until she lets out a soft giggle. The melodic sound jolts you from your thoughts as mesmerizing blue eyes stare up at you. She whispers a soft _'Hi'_.

"Hi." You echo her tone as she lightly pats the seat on her left.

You smile a bit shyly, cheeks burning in embarrassment as you finally manage to maneuver your stubborn limbs and take the seat next to her. Silence fills the room once more as you both take in your surroundings with new found appreciation.

Your eyes flit from the rest of the empty chairs to the dusty music books to the rhyming dictionaries to the other instruments tucked safely away in the cupboards and then finally to the main instrument left out on display.

Those are the drums Frankenteen use to love playing so much. You can literally imagine him sitting there wearing his usual dopey grin as he bangs away on the well-worn instrument.

You feel a sharp pierce to your heart at that mental image and before you can lose yourself even more to your thoughts, Brittany's soft angelic voice breaks through the silence of the choir room.

"I missed this place so much."

"Yeah, me too." You whisper, briefly glancing over to see her already staring at you. She steals the breath from your lungs with her next few words.

"But more importantly, I missed you."

You allow a small smile to grace your lips.

"I missed you too, Britt." You sigh. "So much." You add before you can stop yourself and the beaming smile that alights her face makes a bit of your anxiety fade away.

"You look even more beautiful since the last time I saw you."

Your eyes snap up to meet soft adoring blues and you feel yourself melt under her gaze and your heart inflates at her words. You chuckle briefly before giving her a half shrug.

"You don't look too bad yourself, Pierce." You banter, keeping the conversation light. She rolls her eyes in faux annoyance, a playful smile alighting her features as she cocks her head to the side, allowing those sultry blue eyes to roam over your face. You sigh, stealing the bit of confidence you have left.

This is just Brittany. Your Britt-Britt..except she's not yours anymore.

You swallow thickly as you turn your body to face her.

She's still got that adoring expression directed at you. You smile lightly as your right hand reaches out to lightly touch her left and she instantly slides her fingers through the gaps in yours.

Perfect fit.

You admire the contrast of your tanned hand against her pale one. The difference in your skin tones always struck you as something truly mesmerizing. It went so well together.

She tugs on your intertwined hands and you scoot a bit closer, lightly resting your head on her shoulder. You sigh into the crook of her neck, closing your eyes as the familiar scent of vanilla clinging to her skin assaults your senses. She rubs soothing circles over your knuckles, lightly tracing the indentations with the tips of her fingers. You find that you're contented to just sit there in her presence, wishing that the other Glee kids don't turn up too soon to disrupt your peace of mind.

Her fingers lightly skim across your fingers and then over your forearm in a soft heated caress. It reminds you of all the times you'd sit right where you are now, in the back row, and get lost in your own little world with the blonde.

It's a few minutes later when Brittany once again breaks the tranquility of the room.

"Do you remember what happened the last time we were here together?" She asks in a small whisper and you feel confusion settling over you as your brow slowly crinkles.

The last time you were both in the choir room together?

You try with all your might to pinpoint the exact moment but you come up with nothing. You glance up at Brittany to say as much but she cuts you off with her next few words.

"You broke up with me."

Your eyes go wide and your body tenses against hers at the memory.

Of course you remember. How could you forget?

"Britt I -" You splutter, unable to find something reasonable to say, sitting up abruptly as though you had somehow inadvertently invaded the blonde's personal space without her consent.

"I was a sad panda for weeks on end after that." She admits in the same small broken whisper and you feel your heart contract and plummet several feet. Your natural instincts when she's sad is to wrap your arms around her as if attempting to physically shield her from the pain but you're at a loss on what to do when you're the one who was the cause of the pain. Now you feel like kicking your own ass. "I didn't understand why…why you'd do that…to me…to us." She swallows thickly, clearly on the verge of tears and you feel a familiar burning sensation prickling behind your eyes. You lick your dry lips as your rake your mind for something to say.

She sighs again in an effort to compose herself.

"But I get it now." She nods in resolution and you fix her with a confused look. "We both had some growing up to do." She shrugs, blue eyes unwavering from your brown ones as if mentally trying to coax you into saying something.

"I know it was a mistake." You finally managed to find your voice to say. "God, Brittany. I knew it was a mistake when the _thought_ of breaking up with you even crossed my mind." You choke on your last word as a single tear escapes your glassy eyes and rolls down your cheek. You stubbornly swat it away, swallowing thickly against your dry throat as you bring your right hand up to cup the left side of her face.

You expect her to pull away but she leans even more into your touch and the action is so familiar that you almost lose yourself in the simplicity of the warmth radiating from her skin.

"Brittany.." You continue as glassy blues glance unsurely between your eyes. "I regretted it the moment it happened. I wanted to take it back, to stop you from the hurt I was causing." Your voice trembles and you lightly brush away the tears that roll down the blonde's cheek with the pad of your thumb.

"Santana -"

"Please, let me finish." You plead, shaking your head. "I am so very sorry Brittany and I want to let you know that you don't have to forgive me. I was stupid, we could have made it work but I was also torn about us holding each other back."

"Santana." Brittany mumbles again, leaning her forehead against yours but you just continue your rant.

"I practically pushed you into stupid Trouty Mouth's awaiting arms with my stupidity." You growl, eyes clenching shut at the memory. "We could have visited each other, skyped even more than we already did. I just didn't want you to get bored with the whole arrangement and then start pulling away from me. I let my insecurities get the better of me and then I had to go and lie to you about a fucking energy exchange I didn't even have. I only had eyes for you, Britt. I only have eyes for you. I thought I was giving you space by not contacting you"

"San." Brittany tries again, scooting a bit forward as she wraps her arms around your neck, bringing you closer even though the angle was a bit awkward. "I forgive you." The words ghost across your lips in a breathy whisper, draining the anxiety out of the air around you and simultaneously warming your heart.

"You…what?" You mumble, eyes hesitantly glancing between calming blues.

"We're both to blame. We could have stayed in contact even though we were broken up as well and neither of us made the first move to do so." She states calmly and you take in a deep breath to steady your frayed nerves.

Your hands lift up to rest on her sweater covered forearms as you take in her close proximity and those adorable freckles that hide beneath the surface of the little make up she has on.

"You forgive me." You echo her previous statement in bewilderment and awe and she smiles at you in confirmation with a small nod of her own, making her forehead slide against yours.

"As long as you forgive me too." Catlike blues glance between your brown eyes and you tighten your grip on her forearms before snaking your hands down to lightly place them on her hips.

"Always." You nod in confirmation. "But you have nothing to be sorr-" and the rest of your words die in your throat when she presses her lips against yours. You let out a soft gasp at the contact - it's been so long since you've kissed her but you find that your lips move with practiced ease against each other.

She licks across your lower lip, gently tugging at it with ivory teeth as her fingers play with the fine hairs at the base of your neck. You feel a shiver rake through your body as you grant her access and a moan vibrates in your throat at the feel of her tongue sliding over your teeth and prodding against yours. You press your lips even more firmly against hers. You cup her face as you change the angle of the kiss, feeling the deprivation of oxygen causing you to become slightly light headed.

But you think that that's just how she makes you - lightheaded with her very touch, her kiss, her presence, her words…

She releases your lips with a soft pop, both your ragged breaths mingling in the almost nonexistent space between your faces. And when she whispers those three little words against your mouth, the butterflies in your stomach flutter with glee and a tingle of electricity dances across your skin as you smile into another kiss.

"I love you too." You echo the sentiment back to her with all of the conviction you could muster. You feel her tighten her hold on you and you sink into the warmth and love of her embrace as the feeling of finally coming home over takes you.

You think you can make it work this time, no, you _know_ you can make it work.

You're finally home, and you're never going to let go.

* * *

**The End.**

**Thank you for reading :)**

**I'd appreciate your commentary.**

**Till next time!**


End file.
